


The Most Difficult Creature on Earth

by lucifr (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lucifr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just wants a break from everything, some time to chat about normal things with his best friend. Castiel likes to be the most difficult thing on the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Difficult Creature on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and have a happy... whatever the nearest public holiday is.

Like any other Friday night, the bunker was quiet. Sam was out doing God knows what with God knows who, Cas was probably at some bar drinking their entire collection and I was in the bunker library, books and papers spread across half the table and empty beer bottles scattered across the other. It was 1AM or something like that and all I could concentrate on was the sweet Guns N Roses soundtrack blasting through my headphones and the 5% alcoholic drink in my right hand. It was nice being alone in the bunker; I could sing (yell) along as loud as I wanted, play air drums, shake my head to the kitchen then the library, the kitchen then the library, the kitchen then Castiel... 

'Jesus Cas,' I took off my headphones and put them on the table. 'You have to go poofing yourself around all the time? It's freaking me out!' He looked at me with his grumpy little angel eyes.

'I can't "poof" myself anywhere now, Dean.' He stayed standing, rather emotionless in the library doorway.

'Yeah? Well if you keep sneaking up on me like that you might as well be,' His brow furrowed and he looked slightly to my left at the dump of mess on the table. 'What do you want anyway?'

'Mostly I want the angels to stop fighting.' I looked at him with a blank expression.

'And you came here to tell me this? Oh great I'd love to help,' I sarcastically gestured to the papers surrounding me. 'Like I haven't been trying already, c'mon Cas.' His brow furrowed deeper and he looked me in the eye.

'I came because I thought it might be nice to see you and I brought pie, but I can see you're stressed. I'll just... I'll just get out of your way.' He turned his back to me and started walking.

'Wait,' He slowed his pace. 'Pie?' He came to my desk and dumped the apple pie ontop of a book before turning on his heel and walking away again.

'Yes, here. Goodbye, Dean.' If he were anyone else, he would've tried to sound mad and I would've held a grudge. But thankfully this was Cas. And thankfully, that was pie.

'Cas I'm sorry, I'm fine, I just haven't talked to anyone in a while,' He wasn't turning back. I could tell he was using my methods and trying to ignore me but he still slowed down in hope that I'd make him stay. I mean, where else was he going to go? 'Sit down, help me finish the pie.'

'Goodbye, Dean. I don't want to eat now.' He said in his usual I'm-in-a-bad-mood-but-I'm-lonely voice. The little smart arse.

'Oh c'mon... There are burgers in the fridge, I can heat one up for you?'

'Dean really, it's fine, I don't enjoy it anymore. I'll see you later, right now I have a great deal to do.' He turned to face me and just stood there, staring me in the eye as he does, hands by his sides waiting for a reply.

'Cas just sit down,' There was a sort of soft aggression in my tone. 'What do you want me to say? I don't like being home alone and I just want company alright? You don't need to eat anything.'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'Because I have things to do.'

'Like what? You need to relax, Cas, you haven't done that in weeks.' He shifted his weight from leg to leg and then stopped, his long coat still swaying slightly around his calves.

'Why should I relax?' Jesus he was making this difficult. I scrunched up my face and rubbed it with my hand in frustration.

'Because there might be other things you wanna think about besides angels and wars; things on earth.'

'Yes, but they don't want me too close,' He glanced upwards. 'And I don't have time to waste away from their wars.'

'Oh my,' I was just about to lose it when I threw my head back in annoyance. 'Cas, can you stay here with me for just ten minutes? We haven't spent time together in weeks and I just need to talk to you and chill with you dude. I need you for just a little while now, forget all the angel crap for ten minutes and just be with me.' I didn't mean to rant on for that long. Or make it sound like a monologue from a cheesy chickflick either which I only realised I'd done once Cas hade done nothing but stand there in silence and stare at me. And I stared at him.

'Alright.' He moved nervously from side to side again.

'Thank you. Sit down.' I gestured to the seat next to me.

'I... Alright,' He awkwardly took a seat, sitting almost completely upright with his hands in his lap. He hesitated. 'How are you?'

'I'm fine Cas, thanks for asking,' I kept my cheesy grin facing him. 'And yourself?'

'I am... fine thank you.'

'Good.'

'Yes.' We sat in silence for a while, avoiding eye contact at all costs. I shifted in my seat a few times to break the awkwardness but Cas just stayed still, eyes fixed on my foot because it meant we weren't looking at each other. Then I moved my chair a tad closer. 'Why did you do that?' A confused puppy dog expression plastered his face.

'I uh,' I don't know why I did it. Didn't matter; it started a conversation. 'Just want to get us talking. Making the most of the time we have together.' I grinned.

'I have an eternity.' Jesus his blunt remarks were pissing me off. I cleared my throat.

'Yeah well I don't. I'm gonna make the most of the time I can spend with you alright?'

'But,' Cas looked confused again, his brow furrowed in a worried expression. 'Once you're dead in this form I will still be able to see you right? You won't forbid me access to your heaven?' I laughed.

'Ah, buddy. I don't know about that.' The look of concern left his face and was replaced by a sort of heartbreak and sadness.

'Oh.'

'C'mon Cas, you know me. I reserved a place in hell the day I came out of the womb.' He still looked upset.

'And you went, and I pulled you out.' Then the grin left my face.

'Yeah, well,' I looked him straight in the eyes, their colour echoing that of his tie. 'One day it won't be like that. You won't be able to.' Confusion crossed his face again.

'Says who?'

'Says... Life,' I shrugged. 'You can't just keep pulling me out of hell 'till the day you die, Cas. I have to go too oneday.'

'And when you do, you'll go to heaven.' I chuckled, looking away from Castiel's dead serious face.

'Yeah, I'd love to say I will.' I smiled sadly and he smiled back.

'I'm saying you will.'

'Cas-'

'What's wrong, Dean? Do you not trust me?'

'Of course I trust you man just,' I scooted a tad closer to him and chuckled lightly. 'I missed you.'

'And I love you, but that doesn't make anything easier.' My heart stopped. I looked at him with my mouth gaping open, having to mentally slap myself in order to reply.

'Wait you,' I made a tonne of weird movements with my hands out of pure confusion and shock. 'Say that again. Just the first bit.'

'I don't understand.' The puppy dog face again.

'Did you say you... loved me?' He still looked puzzled, as if his answer was obvious.

'Yes,' He replied. 'Why is that so surprising?'

'It's not, I just uh,' I scratched the back of my neck and relaxed into a more comfortable position, suddenly feeling far more confident than I had before. 'I just didn't think you returned my feelings.'

'Returned?' Cas looked somewhere between confused and excited.

'Mhmm.' I mumbled before pulling the angel towards me by his jaw, locking his lips delicately with mine. He tensed at our first touch, but gradually relaxed into the kiss, reaching for the back of my neck and moving us more forcefully. I couldn't believe it was happening, I'd waited so long for it. It was exactly what I'd wanted. Exactly how I'd imagined it.

'I felt for you first, Dean. I've always felt this way.' He mumbled through our kiss, gently vibrating my lips. I giggled.

'You say that like I haven't love you.'

'Not since the beginning of time.' Jesus Cas, you couldn't let the smart arse attitude go just for a little while?

'Technically not quite but,' I moved my lips to his jaw and down his neck. 'It's felt like forever.' Cas tilted his head back to let me devour him, making my way slowly down his neck and around his shoulders.

'I suppose my timeline has been... somewhat different to yours.' His fingers played with my hair, twirling it in areas and knotting it in others. I ran my hands down his spine as I hummed in agreement. Cas became tense. 'Dean, we shouldn't.' He purred quietly as I touched the skin of his back under his coat.

'Only if you want to, I won't make you do anything.' I took my hands out from under his clothing to reassure him, definately not expecting him to take off his coat in reply.

'Yes, of course I want to but,' He groaned softly as I began unbuttoning his shirt and kissing the top of his chest. 'It's not good. I'm dangerous.' I smiled.

'I can handle a little danger.' I reached for his next button but stopped as my wrists were gripped loosly and I was pulled to Cas' eye level.

'Dean,' He moaned lazily. 'Please stop. What about when I have to leave? You'll hurt. I can't do that to you.' I smiled at him again.

'Alright, alright. At least let me...' I bent in over my weakly held wrists and kissed his chest again, feeling my hands set free to hold his sides as my lips moved down his body. He whimpered.

'You'll be upset when I go.' 

'Not any more than I always have been. Just now,' I moved back up to his lips and pressed mine against them. 'I'll know you feel the same.' We rocked back and forth in each other's kiss, my hands on his back and his holding my waist. He broke our lips apart, moving his towards my ear.

'Dean, you deserve better.' He whispered. I could hear the longing in his voice. I knew what he wanted and he could see that in me; he was playing my game.

'I couldn't do better than you,' I moved down his neck again, leaving marks in a trail towards his collarbone. 'Such a person doesn't exist.' He pulled me towards him and kissed my lips passionately, a cheeky smile holding us together. Then he opened his eyes and let our cheeks rest on each other, his lips brushing my ear ever-so-slightly as he whispered:

'You do.'


End file.
